1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walk-on cable tray apparatus for use with a people mover system such as a Sky Train™ or the like. Even more particularly, the cable trays which make up the cable tray apparatus of this invention are identical and are secured together in an end-to-end relationship at one side of the cars of a single-track people mover system or between the cars of a double-track system. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a cable tray having a hinged cover system and tactile warning devices which protrude upwardly from the outer sides of the cover system of the cable tray. This invention also relates to lights which are incorporated into the upwardly protruding tactile warning devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In people mover systems such as a Sky Train system, a plurality of vehicles or cars travel along a guideway or roadway with the guideway or roadway being normally elevated. In many cases, a double track system is provided with the cars of one of the tracks being horizontally spaced from the cars of the other track. Power and control signals for the cars normally comprise cables positioned in trays which are positioned on the roadway on one side of the cars traveling on the roadway or between the cars of a double-track system. In some cases, the cable trays are used as walkways to enable persons in the cars of the system to walk away from the cars should the cars become disabled.